Pantherlily
and in " "}} |name=Pantherlily |kanji=パンサー・リリー |rōmaji=Pansā Rirī |alias=Lily (リリー Rirī) |race=Exceed |birthday= |age= |gender=Jantan |height= |weight= |eyes=Orange |hair=Black Coat |blood type= |affiliation=Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= Edolas Royal Army |mark location=BackFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Page 4 |occupation=Mage |previous occupation=Royal Army Captain of the 1st Magic War Division |team= |previous team=Tenrou Team |previous team=Royal Army Captains |partner=Gajeel Redfox |previous partner=Mystogan |base of operations=First Fairy Tail Building Second Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Aera |weapons=Bustermarm Sword (Former) Musica Sword |manga debut=Chapter 171 |anime debut=Episode 80 |game debut=Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening |japanese voice= Weekly Shonen Magazine: 2011 no.18 |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Pantherlily (パンサー・リリー Pansā Rirī) is an Exceed that used to work for the kingdom of Edolas as the Magic Militia's First Division Commander of the Royal Army.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Page 8 He is currently a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and is Gajeel Redfox's cat companion. Appearance His head is that of a black panther's, but has a white muzzle and a scar running down across his left eye. Like his fellow commanders (except Hughes), he wore a personal set of battle armor with a long cape draped around his body, as well as a helmet vaguely similar to that of Lyon Vastia. However, when he reached Earth Land, he took a form which is more typical for Exceeds, as a small, bipedal black cat with round ears. His facial features are retained, albeit in a very deformed manner. Although he can return to his former form, he can only do so for a very limited amount of time. His guild tattoo is on his back in the same place as Happy and Carla's, and is gray in color. Personality Pantherlily seems to have a grumpy disposition and detests noisy people. He first appears by demanding that Byro and the hyperactive Hughes quiet down (although Sugarboy noted that Pantherlily was in a nastier mood than usual).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 8-9 He also seemed to have reservations about Operation ETD, unlike the other commanders.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 179, Pages 9-10 This was presumably because he did not want his own race to be destroyed, despite the fact that he had also said that Extalia was a fake country, one he discarded a long time ago.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 186, Pages 9-11 However, Lily is on good terms with Mystogan as he saved the young prince from death when he was a small child. Pantherlily does not discriminate against Exceeds or humans and treats them as equals, unlike the Exceeds in Edolas who viewed themselves as superior to the humans. According to his Guild Card, Pantherlily likes kiwi (the latter of which can be seen when he, Happy and Carla are having a snack break)Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 142 and hates thunder (the latter of which can be seen in his time on Tenrou Island).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Cover He also seems to have a penchant for oversized weapons, as shown from his handling of the Bustermarm Sword and his liking for the Musica Sword.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 247, Page 4 History Pantherlily was once an Exceed that lived in Extalia and worked for Extalia's army. One day he saved the Prince of Edolas from certain danger. However, his act of bringing the young prince to Extalia was considered as an act of treason by the elders, who labelled Pantherlily as a 'Fallen', a traitor, and exiled him from Extalia immediately and permanently.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Page 6 After these events, Pantherlily went to live in the human world with Mystogan. He trained himself and joined the Royal Army of Edolas as the Royal Captain of the 1st Magic War Division. Synopsis Edolas arc Pantherlily is first seen with the rest of the Royal Army Captains. He tells Byro and Hughes to be quiet, as he dislikes noisy people. When Erza Knightwalker questions him about it, she speculates that a recent military issue has made him grumpier than usual.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Page 9 Later, he is seen in a meeting with the rest of the Royal Staff, and Faust himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 178, Page 2 As the meeting is dismissed, Pantherlily starts to voice his disapproval of a military agreement he is unhappy with, but stops and apologizes the moment he sees Faust's stare growing even more unsettling than usual.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 178, Pages 3-4 He later appears running towards Erza Knightwalker, yelling at her not to let the escaped Lucy Heartfilia and the "fallen" (Carla and Happy) get away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 178, Pages 13-14 When the two Exceed grab Lucy and fly away, Pantherlily is then seen staring upward at them from the ground with the rest of the Army Captains after they have been cornered from both sky and ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 178, Page 19 Later, when Faust orders the initiation of Code ETD, which involves the overthrowing of the Exceed and the destruction of their homeland Extalia, he shows intense rage upon learning about the military and King's true plan. However, this does not make him falter in his duty, as when Gajeel Redfox and Happy set out to destroy the giant Lacrima, a vital part of the King's plans. Pantherlily uses his giant sword to slice away part of the floating island to prevent them from getting closer. As Gajeel tries to slash him, Pantherlily just flies away, before slamming down his massive sword and cutting away a bit more of the island along with it. He and Gajeel then prepare fight each other seriously.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 181, Pages 12-15 Their fight starts to get intense when Gajeel's iron scales allow him to withstand an attack from Pantherlily's sword, but the giant Exceed refuses to give in, loudly exclaiming his personal history of being an exile of Extalia. Gajeel immediately takes a liking to him and tries to make him his cat companion. However, before deciding to make him his companion, Gajeel decides to show him who is stronger, and manages to break Lily's sword, shocking the black Exceed. With his weapon destroyed, Pantherlily moves the fight to one of hand-to-hand combat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 186, Pages 7-15 Later on during their fight, Pantherlily and Gajeel observe the Dragon Chain Cannon being fired.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 187, Pages 13-14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 187, Page 19 Seeing that Gajeel has run away from the fight to stop the Dragon Chain Cannon succeeding in its job, Pantherlily yells at him for running away, only to be stunned by what Gajeel has to say: "I'll be back to get you, to bring you to my guild, and if you don't come, I'll beat you up and drag you there". Pantherlily then notices that Coco is helping the enemy, and screams at her to get away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 4-6 As he watches and yells at them that it is useless to try to stop the Lacrima, he notices that more and more Exceed are coming forward to push the Lacrima back, much to his surprise.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 2-4 He himself remembers a crueller Extalia, one that banished him for his helping of an injured human child, and cannot believe that such a country would come together to help one another. He then watches as the Queen falls from the sky due to her poor flying capabilities, and quickly rushes to her aid, asking her if she is finally finished with all of her lies. As the Queen apologizes, so does Pantherlily, stating that no matter how much he tried, he could never bring himself to hate Extalia, as it is his home country.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 7-8 He then notices that the Lacrima Island is being pushed back due to the Exceeds valiant efforts, and watches as Mystogan arrives and sends the Lacrima back to Earth Land using the Anima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 10-14 Mystogan tells him that he was glad to have saved his country, causing Pantherlily to thank him and refer to Mystogan as the Prince of Edolas, who turns out to be the very child Pantherlily saved those many years ago. The reunion is cut short however when Erza Knightwalker appears and shoots Pantherlily through the stomach, declaring that the battle is far from over.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 17-20 This angers Gajeel, who yells at Knightwalker for daring to touch his cat. Though badly wounded, Pantherlily survives the attack and watches the Dragon Slayers battle Faust with Mystogan, and is shocked when he realizes that Mystogan apparently faked being defeated by Faust to help treat his wounds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 191, Page 14-15 He then follows Mystogan into the room that produces Anima, and is stunned when Mystogan reveals his plan to transfer all Magic in Edolas to Earth Land.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 193, Page 18-19 Mystogan then carries out his plan, leaving the people of Edolas in distress as they watch their world begin to crumble.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 9-11 Mystogan tells Pantherlily that for the people to be calmed the two of them must take on the roles of a villain and a hero, and once the people see that the villain has been defeated, they will gain their confidence once again and follow their new hero into the future. Mystogan tells Pantherlily to kill him, becoming the hero and the "King of the New World".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 17-19 Pantherlily refuses to kill him and instead offers to be the villain because they need to quell the chaos.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 196, Pages 2-6 Mystogan is adamant that Pantherlily has a happy life. They are interrupted by somebody who says that a riot is beginning to amass outside the palace, and Pantherlily follows the guard outside to help deal with them. When he asks how many people are involved, his subordinates reply that there are only 3 people, causing Pantherlily to become distraught at the soldiers inability to halt the mayhem caused by only a few trouble-makers; but the soldiers further reply that the perpetrators are rather powerful, and Pantherlily ultimately learns that the trio of rioters are none other than Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 196, Pages 7-13 Natsu claims to be the "Great Demon Lord Dragneel" and boasts that he has defeated the King and is now taking the world's Magic power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 196, Pages 11-12 Mystogan tells Natsu to stop, but Natsu simply challenges him to beat him while revealing him as the Prince of Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 196, Pages 14-16 As Mystogan and Pantherlily wonder how such events unfolded, Nadi reveals himself and tells the duo that he overheard their conversation and asked the Dragon Slayers to become the "villains" instead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 196, Page 17 As the Anima starts to strengthen, Nadi tells Pantherlily to get ready for what they are gonna do next.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 196, Page 19 Pantherlily suddenly starts to glow, and realizes that the Anima will transfer all of the Exceed to Earth Land too, as the Exceed -unlike the humans in Edolas- possess Magic within their bodies. Before all the Exceeds are transferred to Earth Land, Pantherlily tells Mystogan that he can take his time in rebuilding the kingdom, and the two bid each other farewell one last time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Page 18 Later, Pantherlily (with other Exceeds and Fairy Tail members) is transported to Earth Land.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 11-12 After the Exceeds have left, Gajeel wonders aloud where Pantherlily has gotten too. Showing up in a normal Exceed-sized form, Pantherlily requests that he join the guild that the Prince was once a member of, asking Gajeel to keep his promise of letting him join. Gajeel could not be happier, and holds him tightly as he cries in happiness. Pantherlily then pulls the rope he has been holding the whole time and states that he had caught someone suspicious. As he pulls the person into view, everyone is left speechless by the fact that the person is Lisanna.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 17-20 Lisanna asks Pantherlily if he is an Exceed, to which he replies by stating his name, and Gajeel angrily asks her if she is picking a fight with his cat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Page 2 When Lisanna reveals that she is actually the Lisanna from Earth Land who was sent to Edolas two years ago, Pantherlily alongside Natsu and the others helps Lisanna to return to her siblings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Pages 15-20 Tenrou Island arc Back at Fairy Tail, everybody is acting hyper and rambunctious again. Pantherlily is surprised by how noisy everyone is, and finds it hard to believe they all have Magical Power inside of them. Erza explains that that is how Mages are in Earth Land, and also points out that the Magic is not important, but the hearts and the people who wield it. Pantherlily tells Erza that it is comforting to see a familiar face like hers, even though she is not the Erza he knew. When Gajeel propose a fight between the Dragon Slayer's Exceeds, Pantherlily refuses, saying that picking a pointless fight only will get them hurt. He suggests that he get along with Happy and Carla, but everybody else in the Guild starts to fight anyway.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 5-9 A while later, everyone finishes fighting and is sleeping from exhaustion, with Gajeel hugging Pantherlily with one arm.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 14 Pantherlily is later seen having a brief sparring session against Erza in his large form. The match ends shortly after when Lily can no longer sustain his Magic and reverts to his chibi form. He then notes that he can only remain in his true form under a set amount of time while he is in Earth Land. He nevertheless ends up being the object of Gajeel's gloating -the studded Mage having apparently been overseeing the match- to Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 10-11 The next day, at the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial ceremony when Gajeel gets angry about the master not picking him, Pantherlily says Erza told him that the guild did not trust him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 17-18 Moments later he is seen pleased when Gajeel shows his good intentions by offering to help Levy become an S-Class Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 12-13 A little while before the first trial reaches its end, Pantherlily and Carla fly towards Tenrou Island despite not being allowed to, though Carla defends their actions by saying that they are merely going to watch.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Page 1 As they are flying, Pantherlily notes that there is something strange about Mest's relation to his Prince.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Page 5 As they land on the beach, he states that Mystogan was a secluded person who would never socialize with anyone and would put everyone to sleep whenever he was around. He also finds it unlikely that Mystogan would take a disciple -the position Mest claims to fill- and ends his pondering by wondering whether Mest is really a member of Fairy Tail at all.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 21-22 He and Carla find and confront Mest just as the red attack signal flare is sent up into the air, and question his motives and identity. Pantherlily transforms into his Battle Mode and pins Mest against a rock, but Mest teleports out of his grip to save Wendy from Azuma's attack. Mest then explains that he is a member of the Council who infiltrated Fairy Tail to find information to disband them. He also reveals that he has a battle ship nearby that will arrest the guild members; Azuma however, destroys the battle ship and engages them in battle. Lily tells everyone to stand back as he prepares for the upcoming fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Pages 10-19 Pantherlily then charges Azuma and immediately gets engulfed in an explosion. However, he presses on and successfully punches Azuma in the face. After that, the residue left behind from the previous explosion explodes, damaging him once more. Wishing that he had his sword, Pantherlily then is empowered by Wendy's Arms x Vernier, which increases both his leg speed and his arm strength. He then proceeds to dodge Azuma's explosions, and flies high into the sky after Carla tells him to, thus serving as a distraction for a surprise attack by Mest and Wendy. However, Azuma notices the attempt and summons an enormous column of flame, defeating all his opponents in one attack, including the airborne Pantherlily. On the ground, Pantherlily then reverts to his chibi form, unconscious.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Pages 5-14 He wakes up after Natsu and Happy arrive at the scene. Looking to the sky, he sees Caprico releasing numerous bubbles, from which Grimoire Heart members emerge to fight them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 10-11 As Natsu and Happy take out most of the members in their immediate vicinity, he notes that he does not even have enough Magic left to retain his Battle form. He looks on as Zancrow arrives to fight Natsu, and trembles in fear when he sees Zancrow incinerate his remaining allies. He then watched as the two do battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Pages 4-14 After Happy commentates too much on the fight, an annoyed Zancrow burns them as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 218, Pages 2-5 Sometime later, after Natsu and Makarov's fight with Zancrow has concluded, Wendy and the cats are seen next to the unconscious Natsu and barely conscious Makarov, with Wendy trying to heal them. Happy explains how Natsu's scarf was turned black, which makes Pantherlily wonder if the mysterious Mage present on the island is really Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 2-3 Some time later, Natsu wakes up and asks them where Makarov is, to which Pantherlily replies that he is right beside Natsu. Natsu then picks up a familiar scent of a former enemy that he fought on Galuna Island and runs off, despite the groups protests.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 222, Page 18 Pantherlily is later seen appearing somewhat shocked when Doranbolt -revealed to be Mest's real name- comes back to the island. After Doranbolt proposes to help get Fairy Tail off of Tenrou Island, Pantherlily, along with the others, refuses and states that Fairy Tail can take care of its own problems.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 23-24 After arriving at the resting area, Pantherlily informs a worried Levy and Lisanna that Natsu and the rest of the group are on their way, and listens as Levy states that they need to unite against their foe. Soon after, Rustyrose shows up and challenges him along with Levy and Lisanna to battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 11-14 He is later seen when he notices Bluenote's Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 18 When Freed and Bickslow arrive he is shocked to see them and marvels at the true power of the Thuder God Tribe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Pages 10-16 Pantherlily, along with Lisanna and Levy, warns Freed and Bickslow to be careful when Rustyrose attacks them with his spell, Ghost of the Britear.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Page 4 He is later seen collapsing when Azuma uproots the tree on Tenrou Island that protects and gives power to Fairy Tail members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Page 14 After Rustyrose is defeated, Natsu and the others arrive at the camp. While Freed and Bickslow review the situation, Pantherlily informs them about the Grimoire Heart Battle Ship's location and suggests that they split the group into two teams, and attack team and a defense team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 239, Page 5 As Pantherlily waits at camp, it starts to thunder. Pantherlily covers his ears from the sound as Carla and Happy make fun of his fear. Shortly after, Natsu gets up and claims he is going to beat Hades. Pantherlily, along with Happy, Carla, Lucy, and Wendy join Natsu. As they head towards Hades' battleship, they meet up with Erza and Gray. When they arrive at the battleship, Hades awaits them outside.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 242, Pages 2-21 After Hades heads back into his ship, Natsu tells Pantherlily, Carla and Happy to search around the airship for its power source, to make sure the ship will not take flight during the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 243, Pages 3-5 As the rest of the group battle Hades, the cats crawl through the vents in the ship. Whilst they crawl, Happy sees something in the room below them. Carla and Pantherlily take a peek too and are amazed to see that "it" is alive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 246, Page 16-17 The cats drop down into the room below them and Pantherlily looks at the supposed power source and repeats the dark guilds name, finally understanding it. Just then, Grimoire Heart members run into the room. Pantherlily says he will defend Happy and Carla as they try to stop the power source. As Pantherlily fights, he takes one of the swords a member was holding. It enlarges, and Pantherlily realizes the sword is exactly like his previous sword, Bustermarm, and proceeds to attack with it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 247, Pages 2-3 After Carla and Happy successfully destroy the power source, which turned out to be Hades' real heart, Pantherlily looks back and smiles at them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 248, Page 7 After the war with Grimoire Heart ends, Pantherlily goes to rest at Tenrou Island's base with everyone else. Everything is interrupted when Acnologia, the infamous Black Dragon, lands on Tenrou Island and starts attacking everyone. All of the Fairy Tail members start moving towards the ship to escape as the Dragon goes on its rampage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 5-12 To give them time to reach safety, Makarov enters full Titan mode and grabs Acnologia, holding it off from attacking the guild members. Everyone wishes to help Makarov, but he shouts for them not to disobey his final order.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 14-18 When Makarov is overwhelmed by Acnologia, all of the members run back and go all out against the Dragon. As Acnologia, having shrugged off all the combined attacks from its assailants, flies high up into the sky and readies to fire a breath attack against Tenrou Island, the guild members join their hands in a circle. While promising they will return home to Fairy Tail, they are struck by Acnologia's blast, which completely annihilates Tenrou Island, leaving nothing behind.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 1-18 X791 arc Pantherlily, along with the rest of the members on Tenrou Island, is rescued by Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, Max, Warren and the Trimens from Blue Pegasus. He watches as Mavis Vermilion reveals that she was the one who saved them and then disappears. He, along with the other supposedly missing members, returns to Fairy Tail and is welcomed back by Romeo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 10-19 After Romeo reveals that he has been learning Fire Magic from ex-Phantom Lord member Totomaru, Pantherlily happily watches as Gajeel expresses his joy at the news.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 5 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Whilst the guild members are talking about the current situation in Fiore, Pantherlily falls into the eye of the young Asuka Connell, who strokes him with pleasure. He also comments about Happy's feelings toward Carla.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Pages 8-11 When the guild decides to participate in the Grand Magic Games, the returned members separate into four teams, all heading to train in four different locations, and Pantherlily accompanies Gajeel for some secret training. Levy wants to go with them, but the two refuse her proposal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 261, Pages 6-7 After arriving at their training grounds, the two immediately begin training and collapse at dusk, exhausted but happy with their progress.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 261, Page 18 The Grand Magic Games later begin and Pantherlily sits in the audience alongside the other nonparticipating members of Fairy Tail, bragging to Happy about how strong Gajeel has become.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 9 Upon Sabertooth's arrival, Pantherlily notices Lector and Frosch cheering for their guild and questions if the latter two are Exceeds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 13 He watches with interest as the first event of the tournament begins, and upon seeing Rufus Lohr of Team Sabertooth take out all of his opposition in less than two moves, Pantherlily comments on the man's incredible abilities.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 18 When Lucy battles Flare and has her Urano Metria spell cancelled, Pantherlily critically notes that Flare made no attempt to cancel the Magic, heightening everyone's feeling that someone outside the battle did so.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 17 When the third battle of the first day is announced, Pantherlily remarks that they will finally get to see Sabertooth in battle, seeming intrigued to see how Fiore's strongest guild is in a fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 9 Orga unleashes a huge wave of black thunder at War Cry, prompting Pantherlily to become scared and try to cover his ears, shaking in fear.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 13 When Jellal later appears to be choking on something during the final battle of day 1, Pantherlily can only watch in confusion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 18 After Fairy Tail's general failure in the first day, Pantherlily joins his guild in drinking at a local bar. Though most of the guild seem pretty downhearted, Gajeel and Lily both express their excitement for the next two days, with Pantherlily commenting that they will finally get to see the results of his and Gajeel's training.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Pages 2-3 After hearing Makarov's encouraging speech, Pantherlily sits back to watch the antics that take place between the drunk members of the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Pages 7-8 When the event of day two begins, Pantherlily is seen to be utterly shocked at the Dragon Slayers' poor performances.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 3 Though not surprised by Natsu's characteristic hatred of transport, Pantherlily cannot contain his shock that Gajeel is having similar issues.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 5 Despite his confusion, he is seen smiling at Natsu and Gajeel's stern willpower to complete the task, as well as their words to the Fairy Tail members who missed them for seven years.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 17 During the battle portion of the day, after seeing Carla released from the sick bay, Pantherlily asks if she has fully recovered, and then he and Happy both express their slight embarrassment at Mirajane and Jenny's battle, which is taking place below.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 9 He later wonders aloud if there was some sort of rule the two implemented to allow such a competition to take place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 11 Despite the odd contest though, Pantherlily is shown to be happy at Mirajane's victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 22 On the third day of the Grand Magic Games, Pantherlily, Happy and Carla discuss the day's event and the different aspects that need to be taken into account to perform well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 16 However, when Erza disregards strategy altogether and wins despite challenging all 100 monsters in the event at the same time, Pantherlily is seen smiling at the pure recklessness and strength she displayed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 20 Mato then declares that a secondary event will have to take place for the other competitors, and upon seeing Obra step forward to compete, Pantherlily and his fellow Exceed comment on his attacking of Wendy with general looks of discomfort.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 14 He is also seen to be very pleased with Cana's use of Fairy Glitter, the attack that wins her the secondary event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 22 Seeing the fight in which Laxus defeats all of Raven Tail participants by his lonesome, a proud Pantherlily smiles.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Pages 13 Later that day when Wendy represents Team Fairy Tail A in a battle against Chelia Blendy of Lamia Scale, Pantherlily is seen shocked at Wendy's unleashing of Shattering Light: Sky Drill.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 13 After the third day's events and battles, the Fairy Tail Mages head off to Ryuzetsu Land in order to relax after the day's events. While there, Pantherlily enjoys some fresh Kiwi juice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 8 Later alongside Happy and Gajeel he sticks his head through a cutout appearing as an octopus. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 15 Later in the day, the Fairy Tail members celebrate their victories by throwing a party and having fun. Lily complements Wendy's effort and the development she displayed during her awestruck fight against Chelia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 15-17 Pantherlily, along with Carla and Happy, watches anxiously as Team Sabertooth confronts Team Fairy Tail A after Minerva drops Lucy. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 5 He later watches as the new Fairy Tail team is announced and enters the arena.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 13 On the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games, a tag battle between Quatro Cerberus and Blue Pegasus takes place with participants Bacchus and Rocker versus Ichiya and the Rabbit. Pantherlily is seen eager to know the identity of this mysterious Rabbit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 3 He is utterly shocked to see that the Rabbit is his comrade from Extalia, Nichiya.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 9 Later, the most anticipated tag battle;Fairy Tail versus Sabertooth involving Sting and Rogue versus Gajeel and Natsu is announced. Pantherlily is seen very concerned about this fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 15 Pantherlily watches the battle of the Dragon Slayers alongside the others.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 1 During the climax of the battle, Pantherlily is shown smiling at Natsu's and Gajeel's extreme endurance, which has allowed them to continue fighting despite the grievous blows they have taken.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Page 26 Pantherlily again smiles at the sight of Natsu overwhelming the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth with his attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 10 He later becomes shocked following the explosion created by Natsu, Sting and Rogue's collision.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 16 Later, Pantherlily and the other two Exceeds accompany the Dragons Slayers as Gajeel takes them to a location he has found. When they arrive, Pantherlily is shocked to discover that they've found a Dragon graveyard, making a remark that this confirms the existence of Dragons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 300, Page 14-17 Not long after, Wendy suggests that she uses the forbidden technique, Milky Way, allowing her to be able to summon a Dragon's soul and learn the truth about the species' massacre. When the actual process takes affect, Pantherlily shows surprise at the fact that a soul is being brought forth, let alone a Dragon's. He then bears witness to the arrival of Zirconis' soul, showing great shock at the latter's appearance. He regains enough composure though to explain that he and his Guildmates want to know the truth about the Dragon's. Despite some reluctance, Zirconis finally explains about the Dragons and Dragon Festival, adding additional information about Acnologia; the last piece of information visibly shocks Pantherlily.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 301, Pages 5-16 Soon after, the group is approached by Arcadios and Yukino Aguria. Natsu shows immediate hostility towards the former, causing Happy and Pantherlily to remind him about Arcadios' high-ranking status in Fiore. Arcadios brushes it off, however, and tells the Fairy Tail Mages to follow them to Mercurius, where he elaborates on the details of the Eclipse Plan. Soon after, members of the Fiore Guard surround the Mages, with Datong leading them. Datong kicks Pantherlily and his guildmates, save for Lucy, out of the building.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 302, Pages 3-19 Pantherlily then returns to the Guild with his Guildmates to discuss what to do about Lucy's arrest. He wonders if the Kingdom let they know about the Eclipse Plant so they would eventually speak against Arcadios; Carla, however, says that they wouldn't risk so much to achieve so little.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 2-3 Makarov then makes up a plan to rescue Lucy: while a team competes in the Games to get an audience with the King, another team composed by Pantherlily, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Mirajane and Natsu goes to Mercurius to rescue Lucy directly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 19-20 While on their way to Mercurius and with the last battle of the games about to begin, the team wonder how they would enter the palace. Pantherlily listens to Happy and Carla talk about Happy's ridiculous plan and when it is ultimately decided against, Mirajane suggests her own with Pantherlily wondering why Mirajane is still wearing the hockey mask Happy gave her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 2-3 Later, Mirajane sneaks the team into the palace under the disguise of a palace guard and while pretending to capture Natsu and Wendy with the Pantherlily and the other Exceeds hidden in her disguise.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 17-20 Soon after, Pantherlily and the rest of group locates the cell Lucy and Yukino are locked in. After Natsu melts the bars and frees Lucy and Yukino the group stands outside the cell. Suddenly, the floor collapses beneath them sending Pantherlily and the rest of the group falling into the unknown. Soon, Pantherlily lands in an underground cavern where a strange voice tells him and the rest of the group they're in "Abyss Palace".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Pages 16-20 Pantherlily then spends some time examining his surroundings, along with the other Mages,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Page 1 later grumbling to himself that he would have drawn a map of the vicinity on his body had he known what was to become of his team. The Mages eventually find a way out from their pit and are lead into another, where they find a wounded Arcadios. Pantherlily studies him quietly when he and the others are suddenly attacked by the Garou Knights.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Pages 11-20 With the Garou Knights moving to attack, Pantherlily takes on his battle form and gets in front of Happy and Carla, telling the two to stand back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Page 4 As Mirajane, Wendy and Natsu fight off Kamika's spells, Pantherlily notices a large group of vines rising from the ground to attack Yukino and Lucy, and quickly draws his sword to slash through them before either of the girls is harmed. Effectively destroying the onslaught, Pantherlily notices that the largest of the knights has come up behind him, and, as the giant man tries to crush him with both his large fists and acid Magic, just manages to avoid being hit by swiftly jumping backwards. Landing, Pantherlily is struck by one of Kamika's attacks, becoming paralyzed as Cosmos summons a gigantic flower on the roof of the cave to suck them all in. As a result of Wendy's healing Magic curing them of their binding, Pantherlily moves with Mirajane and Natsu to destroy the plant before it can consume them, the explosion of the three's attack smashing the cavern walls and separating everyone in a landslide of earth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Pages 9-13 Emerging and questioning where the rest of his comrades have disappeared to, Pantherlily is confronted once more by the largest member of the Garou Knights.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Page 17 Being attacked by the huge man, Pantherlily draws his sword as a flurry of acid begins to swirl towards him in a wave. Needing to move to evade the attack, Pantherlily comments on the difficulty of facing acid, as he cannot utilize his sword to stop the attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Page 6 As the battle proceeds, Pantherlily begins to remember the strenuous training he went through with Gajeel, which in turn gives him the strength to cut through the acid, defeating his opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Pages 11-12 Pantherlily and the other Mages then try to find a way out, discussing Arcadios' health and Princess Hisui in the meanwhile. Soon, however, a hooded woman appears in front of the group, startling the Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Pages 2-4 Lily is shocked to see that the other woman is Lucy, who came from the future using the Eclipse Gate. When Happy asks what is going on, he admits that he has no idea. The group then decides to leave and shoot a signal, meaning that Lucy's rescue was successful.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Pages 3-6 After the group becomes lost in the castle, Pantherlily notifies the group of the difficulty of contacting their guild in their current situation. After Lucy from the future awakens, he and the others learn of how she and her friends from her timeline were captured by the royal army, and why she came back to the past.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 316, Pages 14-17 After hearing about the impending attack, Pantherlily notes Natsu's loud reaction and also wonders whether it has anything to do with the events in the Dragon graveyard, as Wendy does.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 317, Pages 4-5 Later, the future Lucy explains her story of coming back in time, unfortunately without a strategy, at which point she is comforted by Natsu, who says he will protect the future.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 317, Pages 6-12 During their escape from the castle dungeons, and their subsequent battle with the castle knights, Pantherlily enters his Battle Form and protects Lucy, warning her to stay back, much to the latter's protest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Page 17 During the battle, Pantherlily tells Happy and Carla to get behind him as he fights the army. However, he is attacked himself by acid from a member of the Garou Knights, whom he immediately recognizes. The other Garou Knights arrive as well, claiming they won't let the rescue team leave the castle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Pages 14-15 During the battle, Pantherlily reverts to his chibi form, much to his disappointment. As they fight, a shadow envelops the area and swallows the Fiore army as well as the Garou Knights.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 6-9 As the shadow begins to dissipate, a man reveals himself. When he is recognized, he addresses Natsu, stating he came from the future and he is Rogue.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 17-20 Pantherlily and co. recollect him as Rogue from Sabertooth abd ask about his return to the past.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 324, Page 2 Rogue simply reveals that he returned to open the gates, and continues on to explain the methods of which the Eclipse Gate may be utilized. Rogue reveals that a certain individual prevents the opening of the gates and he has come back in time to eliminate the person, to which Pantherlily says that killing is not necessarily essential with reasoning with others. After stating that words cannot remedy their situation and that the future is inevitable, Rogue reveals that the individual is Lucy Heartfilia, to which he lunges towards her with an assault. Before Rogue's strike connects, Lucy's future self defends Lucy with her own body and in turn, takes the assault from Rogue and loses her life. After Pantherlily and co.'s emotional parting, Rogue prepares for yet another assault, to which Natsu intervenes and strikes Rogue.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 324, Pages 5-19 Natsu then tells Lucy to leave the place and despite her initial resistance, she is taken by Loke and together with Pantherlily, Happy, Carla and Wendy escape from the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 2 They then find themselves at the location of the Eclipse Cannon as Hisui approves of the start of the firing sequence. When Happy asks about Loke's whereabouts, Pantherlily replies that he had to leave due to Eclipse's power to drain Magic. Suddenly, they are found out by Arcadios who tells them to reveal themselves. When Hisui congratulates them for winning the Grand Magic Games, Pantherlily smiles, saying that it was to be expected. Arcadios then asks about Future Lucy's location, to which Pantherlily replies that she's been killed by another person from future, surprising both Hisui and Arcadios.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 8-10 Afterwards, they watch, together, as the Eclipse Gate opens.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 19 Feeling the pressure of the Magic power the Eclipse Gate contains, Pantherlily and his Exceed friends stand awestruck, Pantherlily shocked that such a vast amount of power can be confined to one space; the group no longer doubting the Gates ability to take on the incoming Dragons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Page 17 However, Lucy suddenly steps forward and demands that the Gate be shut. As Pantherlily wonders why on earth she wants such a thing to occur, the Gate fully opens and the ground begins to shake, Pantherlily gazing on open-mouthed as a humongous Dragon walks through it and into Crocus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Page 4 With the Dragon causing mayhem in it's wake and sending everyone flying in all directions, Pantherlily quickly worries about Lucy when she rushes towards the Gate, trying desperately to close it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Page 16 As more Dragons begin to flood through the Eclipse Gate, Pantherlily grits he teeth worrying about how many are entering the city.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 1 After Lucy and Yukino close the Eclipse Gate, Future Rogue arrives on the scene, commanding the Dragons to hunt down the Mages left in the city. Pantherlily questions how Rogue is able to make the Dragons do his bidding, to which he smirks telling him he has obtained Dragon Manipulating Magic and heads off to view the battle from above on a Dragon, leaving those stationed at the gate at the mercy of the Dragon Zirconis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 8-14 Lily is then left speechless as Zirconis demonstrates his ability to rid people of their clothes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 12-15 Pantherlily watches as Zirconis threatens to devour Lucy twice, but is halted by Wendy and Mirajane, who promise to defeat him, while Happy takes off to find and save Lucy. He and Yukino remain on the ground, watching those events.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 331, Pages 2-4 After Ultear's noble sacrifice to turn back time allowing all the Mages in the vicinity to envision the subsequent minute, Pantherlily remains perturbed by the occurrence and questions whether it was Carla's doing or not, despite Happy chiming in and receiving an apathetic retort from Pantherlily. Suddenly, Lucy runs in and joins Pantherlily and the rest of the Mages with important news. With her future counterpart's diary at hand, Lucy reveals that they must destroy the Gates to prevent the catastrophe from occurring, with Pantherlily analyzing the situation and noting that they may rewrite the past in theory by disrupting Future Rogue's means of travel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 336, Pages 2-4 Thanks to Natsu, the gates are destroyed not long after. Hisui notes that in the future, they should no longer be usable, to which Pantherlily states that such should prevent Rogue will no longer have any means to come to the present.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Page 3 Later, Pantherlily is present at the great banquet of the Grand Magic Games Mages. With Millianna still feeling down, Erza uses Pantherlily along with Happy and Carla to distract her. While Millianna hugs all three Exceed, Pantherlily states that they're not stuffed animals.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 10 When Pantherlily and the other Fairy Tail Mages return back to Magnolia, the whole town celebrates their coming first in the Grand Magic Games, leaving Pantherlily visibly impressed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Pages 3-4 Sun Village arc Some time after returning, Pantherlily goes on a job alongside Gajeel. Forced to go alongside Jet and Droy, the group comes across a band of masked fighters who kidnap and tie up Jet and Droy. Preparing to fight, Pantherlily asks Gajeel why he brought the two of them, to which he is told that they simply followed him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 341, Page 4 Magic and Abilities Aera (翼 Ēra): Pantherlily, like every other Exceed, is capable of sprouting feathery wings that grant him the ability to fly, at the same time neutralizing the weight of one possible passenger carried by him. In his original, massive form, these wings are much larger than those of normal-sized Exceeds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 181, Pages 12-13 Aera greatly helps Pantherlily out in battle, allowing him to remain out of reach of his enemies while he wields one of his large weapons to strike at them, or to rapidly dodge their ranged attacks, granting him added maneuverability and speed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Pages 9-10 Battle Mode Shift (戦闘モードシフト Sentō Mōdo Shifuto): While in Edolas he was known for his huge size and mass, especially large when compared to a stereotypical Exceed. After being transported to Earth Land, Pantherlily has undergone major changes; his body has been drastically reduced in size, with him now being the same height as most of his fellow Exceeds. This is, according to his own words, because Earth Land "doesn't fit well with his previous body".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Page 18 However, true to his role as a physical fighter, Pantherlily has developed the ability to temporarily transform back to his usual large size, regaining his original strength, stamina and power. This proves to be rather difficult, as he can only maintain his large size for a short period of time. Enhanced Durability: In his true form, Pantherlily displays great resistance against attacks, both physical and Magical in nature. He was shown being able to withstand Gajeel's iron fists and roar,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 186, Pages 12-13 as well as Azuma's explosive Magic head-on, only to emerge relatively unscathed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Pages 5-6 Whether or not the same could be said about him while assuming his reduced form is still in question. Enhanced Strength: Pantherlily has shown outrageous brute strength, being capable of swinging a titanic sword around freely, easily shattering rock without losing his balance or hampering his flying ability in any serious manner.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 181, Pages 13-14 He is also shown able to punch a large rock and make a crack in it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Page 12 On top of this, he was also strong enough to cut through the acid produced by a Garou Knight's Acid Magic, something which he himself noted to be extremely difficult to accomplish.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Pages 9-10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Page 6 It's unknown whether he retains such strength in his reduced form; however, he was shown capable of overwhelming and tying up Lisanna, who at the time was way larger than him, subsequently pulling her out of some bushes she was hidden in and onto her knees with a single hand movement (despite being subsequently pulled in the air by Lisanna rushing to hug Natsu Dragneel in a comedic way),Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Page 4Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 19-20 something implying that, at least to a certain, minor degree, he still does. Keen Intellect: Pantherlily has shown to be considerably intelligent and analytical, having seemingly been the first member of Fairy Tail capable of reading through Doranbolt's deception,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 22-23 exposing him as someone not belonging to the guild and even managing to work out the mechanics behind his Memory Control Magic, imputing his ability to slip into the members' memory to change or alter it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Pages 11-12 Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Pantherlily has proven himself to be skilled in the use of hand-to-hand combat, supported by his high physical prowess. He was shown capable of fighting on even terms with a melee specialist of the caliber of Gajeel Redfox, with the two of them exchanging punches,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 186, Pages 14-15 and could easily defeat several armed Grimoire Heart members who were coming at him without the aid of a weapon, subsequently disarming one of them in a single hand movement without much effort. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Pantherlily is a master swordsman, with his swordplay being good enough for him to evenly match S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet, known for her great swordsmanship, in a mock battle. Despite his massive size, he has shown himself capable of performing slashes which are not only strong, but also extremely fast and accurate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 10 During his battle against Azuma, Lily appeared confident that he might have been able to fight on even terms against the Grimoire Heart Mage, if only he had had a sword with him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Page 8 After obtaining the Musica Sword from a member of Grimoire Heart, he was shown making short work of many of his enemies with a single slash.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 247, Page 3 Equipment Bustermarm Sword (バスターマアム Basutā Maamu): A sword four times taller than PantherlilyFairy Tail Manga: Volume 23, Bonus Content decorated in a way that resembles a monstrous cat's face. This sword is able to easily cut earth with little force put behind it. It has two Lacrimas that glow red.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 86 It is also capable of cutting through iron. However, as Gajeel pointed out, the Iron Dragon's Scales that he manifests aren't made of "ordinary iron", and as such, proved resistant against the sword. It was later destroyed by Gajeel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 186, Pages 8-11 *'Buster Bomb': The Bustermarm sword's center glows in a reddish-orange color and a large explosion occurs when it strikes anything. Musica Sword (ムジカの剣 Mujika No Ken): While fending off Grimoire Heart's lesser members, Pantherlily disarmed one enemy and started using his sword. This was revealed to be a Musica Sword, a reference to Rave Master which was an apparently very expensive weapon capable of altering its size, something Pantherlily noted to be similar to his former Bustermarm Sword, and which prompted him to choose it as his new weapon of choice. Relationships Appearances in Other Media Omakes Whose Clothes Are These? Pantherlily, Carla and Happy discuss changing clothes themselves when Happy suggests a swap to the other two after watching other members of their guild exchange outfits. Pantherlily is not keen on this idea after agreeing with Carla's acknowledgement of Happy's attire, consisting of a single backpack. However, the trio end up exchanging clothes with Pantherlily receiving Carla's attire, much to his surprise.Fairy Tail Omake: Whose Clothes Are These? Page 6 Video Games Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening Pantherlily appears as a mini-boss once in the PSP game, Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening, and can be unlocked as a playable character later in the game. He is using the following spells: *'Max Speed Attack:' Cost 20 VP, Pantherlily is having that spell from the beginning. *'Battle Mode Shift:' Cost 0 VP, Pantherlily is having that spell from the beginning. *'Flash Furoa:' Cost 0 VP, Pantherlily is having that spell from the beginning. *'Swing Attack:' Cost 40 VP, Pantherlily must buy that spell in the shop. *'Oneyu Clay:' Cost 0 VP, Pantherlily must buy that spell in the shop. *'Bustermarm Sword:' Cost 0 VP, Pantherlily must buy that spell in the shop. Trivia *While the rest of the Exceed have the usual pointed type cat-ears, Lily has them rounded, like a real panther, in both his larger and his chibi form. *Lily's Musica Sword is a legacy from Hiro Mashima's previous work Rave Master, in which Musica is a family known for its expert swordsmiths. It's also worth noting that the Grimoire Heart member who owned the sword bears a striking resemblance to a minor Rave Master character, working under a villain who's guilty for the slaughter of most of the Musica family itself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 247, Pages 3-4 *In the manga, when Lily is seen the first time without his helmet on, he has what seems to be hair. This was however removed in all subsequent appearances.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 186, Pages 13-15 *In Episode 142 - The Dissonance of Battle, it is revealed that his favorite food is Kiwi. (Surprisingly) *According to Hiro Mashima, Pantherlily's name "was inspired into a famous character from a famous children's story".Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 27, Extra Content The character in question is Tiger Lily from Peter Pan. Quotes *(To Shagotte and Extalia's Four Elders) ''"Even though it's a human, I can't just ignore a wounded creature."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Page 6 *(To Garou Knights Member) ''"My spirit of steel won't lose against anything!!!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Page 10 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Watak Category:Jantan Category:Exceed Category:Makhluk ajaib Category:Edolas Category:Bekas penjahat Category:Fairy Tail